But i do love you
by Zafiro Sayame
Summary: Un songfic mimato de Leann Rimes! Entren y lean! espero sus reviews! muy dulce...


**By ZafiroSayame**

Moshi moshi, sayame desu! XD

Jiji, como tain? Llevo un tiempaso sin fastidiarlos, no? Wenu, aki traigo un songfic! (uhhhhh) por Leann Rimes (donde sus canciones participaron en Coyote Ugly! ) es muy linda! Deberian escucharla, se la recomiendo! wenu, el caso es que este songfic trata de una de mis parejas preferidas! Mimato! (uhhhhh) soy una super fan de mimi, asi que este fic estará protagonizado por esha! XD bene, mucho bla y menos read! Espero sus reviews! Plis, opinen! Me tenen abandonada TT

- - - - -

**But i do love you**

Era un día lluvioso, las nubes había opacado los rayos solares por lo que la luz no estaba muy presente. En Tokio, Japón, últimamente se había presentado los climas algo fasitidiosos, mucha lluvia, poco sol, demaciado frío, muy poco calor… nada resultaba perfecto para salir de Picnic. Justo en una calle de Odaiba, en una heladeria se encontraban un grupo de personas refugiandose de la tormentosa lluvia, entre ellos una joven cabello rosa que maldecia hasta la mas minima gota…

_-"Argh… esto atrasará la cita… rayos!"_

Había quedado en una cita con su novio, era su aniversario, y esta vez el había prometido que llegaria temprano. Aunque, -los hombres nunca cambian.- ese era el dicho de Tachikawa, que en aquellos momentos vestia unos pescadores color rosa pastel con una blusa sin mangas con cuello de tortuga color blanco, unas sandalias altas color blanco con canela claro y un gorrito estilo _france _color rosa. Estaba encantadora esa tarde, sin contar los adornos que le daba un toque de niña de papi.

_I don't like to be alone at night_

_And I don't like to hear_

_I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

Los años pasan¿Saben? Y con ello vamos nosotros. Mimi había cambiado tanto desde aquellos 4 años, ya no es aquella niña caprichosa que pensaba solo en ella. Ahora, es una joven muy dulce, cuidadosa, buena amiga, algo terca, coqueta y muy viva. Su apariencia física es impresionante, posee un cuerpo de modelo -aunque no es de gran tamaño.- delgada, piernas bien curvadas al igual que la perfección de su abdomen y en cambio la parte de arriba… si le favorece. Era, simplemente, hermosa…

_But i do love you_

_But i do love you…_

Desde que empezó su relación con aquel ojeazul su vida había sido tan perfecta, y aunque ella sea una cascabel en los celos no quiere decir que desconfia en él…

**Flash Back**

-Mimi, se puede saber por qué rayos te pones así cuando te hablo de Hikaru? Cómo si me fuera a enamorar de ella…!- preguntó ya algo molesto matt. Ambos se encontraban en el apartamento de él, discutiendo en la alcoba de éste. Mimi se encontraba sentada abrazando una almohada, le disgustaba mucho que él le hablara con ese sarcasmo (le dolía) pues, lo amaba mucho, y los celos son inevitables cuando lo sientes.

-Matt… entiéndeme- dijo suavemente, a punto de dejar escapar algunas lágrimas. Había tenido tantas discusiones sobre ese tema, desde que aquella estúpida niña quiso ser la presidenta del club de fans y seguidoras de las giras del grupo de Yamato le había quedado mal a mimi.

-entiéndeme nada Mimi! Estoy harto, sabes? Cansado de tus quejas sobre ella!

-Por qué rayos la defiendes tanto!- esta vez… mimi era la que gritó, basta de ser la niña necia a la que siempre se regaña –Te permito que digas "Estoy cansado de tus quejas" pero siempre la defiendes! Créeme… a mí tampoco me gusta ser así pero qué más puedo hacer, eh? Soy solo una estúpida chica que ama a su novio y odia saber que en cualquier día le puede dejar por alguna de esas descerebradas! – matt quedó atónito tras aquella confesión. Mimi nunca había dicho que lo ama y que tiene miedo de perderlo en ese estado. Ahora ella no dejaba de llorar, su orgullo se había esfumado, dejandola caer tan bajo como para sentirse insegura de poseer a matt por siempre.

-mimi, yo…

-solo comprende matt, si piensas que no confío en ti… pues, te equivocas, ya que en ti confío más no en ellas. Estoy harta de que me mandes a callar sin pensar que tal vez yo tenga la razón!- yamato se acercó lentamente a mimi y dandole un fuerte abrazo, ésta se desahoga de su llanto en su hombro –soy una niña, soy caprichosa y egoísta, celosa y terca… pero si te amo

-lo… siento- dijo arrepentido, nunca pensó que mimi podría sentir aquel sentimiento en serio, juró que lo suyo podría acabar en cualquier momento pero resultó todo lo contrario. Ahora más que nada la amaba, y no la perderia por nada.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_I don't to see the sky painted grey_

_And I don't like when nothing's going my way_

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues_

En esos momentos ella permanecia con mal gusto, su aniversario de 2 años saldría mal si él no llega a tiempo por esa estúpida lluvia. Hace unos minutos su sed le venció por lo que compró una merengada, mientras chupada por el pitillo aquel delicioso helado algunos recuerdos con otros vinieron a su mente… era impresionante lo largo que se le habían hecho todo este tiempo.

**Flash Back**

Dos jovenes estaban en un centro comercial en el interior de una tienda de ropa de mujeres. Últimamente la moda se ah vuelto muy insistente por lo que mimi no se pierde ninguna temporada, esta era la favorita de matt… las minifaldas, y verlas puesta en mimi era como estar en el paraíso.

-qué te parece esta, amor?- dijo saliendo del cambiador. En este verano vestia excelente, llevaba puesto un top con mangas y con el cuello al nivel de los hombros color azul claro dos alitas blancas en la espalda, tenia dos medias largas hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas color azul pastel y dos zapatos altos de Puma blancos con azul. En cambio con la falda, pues… una muy cortita estilo escocesa con tirantes de tela rasgada y algunas cadenitas con perlas, el color de la falda era blanco con tonos azules, combianaba perfectamente con la vestimenta de la tachikawa. Matt quedó petrificado, se veia preciosa!

-te… te ves… bien- tartamudeó sin quitar la vista de aquella faldita que mimi al dar la vuelta rapidamente solo faltaba un poquito para ver más de lo escondido…

-solo eso! Que malo eres…- tras esto, mimi se acercó seductoramente a matt que se encontraba sentado en el mueble de pelusas junto con las otras compras –me pregunto si me pongo otra mas corta que dirias…- dijo con un tono aun mas seductor, sentandose al lado muy pegado a matt, era comico ver como las mejillas del rubio cambiaban radicalmente a un color rojo ardiente

-n…no creo que halla una… mas… cort…- sin terminar la palabra, la pelirosada lo calló con un rapido beso. Jugando con sus labios por un rato, empezó a morder suavemente su boca, propocionandole un corto circuito en matt, definitivamente esa niña le traia unas sorpresas…

_But i do love you_

_But i do love you…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Una sonrisa se muestra en el rostro de Tachikawa, aquella vez fue donde pudo ver que matt se moría por ella, fue muy comico saber que ese chiquillo podiera sonrojarse de tal forma!

_-"la lluvia cada vez está peor… me pregunto si realmente vendrá…"-_su mente solo era presenciada por matt, este día era especial, el lo sabía, no podía dejarla embarcada sabiendo que él era quién la había invitado. En fin… soltando un suspiro, se calmó un poco, recordando algo lindo que le hizo sonrojar…

_I love everything about teh way your lovin me_

_The way you lay your head_

_Upon shoulder when you sleep_

_And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do, oh I do-o_

**Flash Back**

Ambos novios estaban caminando bajo una tormenta que los había sorprendido. Saliendo del cine, notaron que si no se mueven rapido iban a mojarse mucho, y lo que no les gustaria es una buena gripe en estas vacaciones. Así que luego de unos minutos andaban ya cerca del parque, algo calmada la lluvia…

-matt… detente- decia la pelirosada mientras miraba su novio despesperado por llegar

-tas loca mimi… y mojarnos? Podrias enfermarte… venga que se esta poniendo fuerte!- dijo jalando más a mimi, sin saber que esta jovensita seria capaz de todo

-matt… detente!- tras esto, ambos se detuvieron, quedaron en seco… a qué se debia esta actitud?

-mimi… pasa algo?- preguntó extrañado, acercandose levemente a la pelirosada y mirandola fijamente –dime… que te sucede?

-es que… yo…- no podia verlo, se sentia tan mal. Este día seria la celebración de los 4 años de aniversario de él y sora, aún se sentia algo culpable…–se te olvido que día es hoy…?

-eh…?- luego de unos segundos, captó… Si no hubiese terminado con ella, quizas, aun estubiesen juntos… pero ahora su corazón era de Tachikawa, aunque queria a Takeunochi el amor que sentia por la joven pelirosada era grande. –por eso estás así desde ayer…?- mimi solo respondió con un movimiento positivo, lo cual hizo suspirar a matt. Éste tomó la mano de mimi y la jaló hacia a él, haciendo que ésta recueste su cabeza bajo el mentón de matt –olvidalo, si? tu no tienes porque sentirte culpable… yo fui quien le cortó, no tu

-pero fui yo quien te enamoró… por eso la dejaste- decia melancolica, la culpa es grande sobre todo cuando lastimas mucho a una persona querida

-mimi… hay que superarlo. Sabes? La amé, ahora solo la quiero, para mí ella es una partesita de mi corazón.- mimi sollosó calladamente –pero a ti te amo… y mucho. Te juro que si me pides la luna te la bajo- la joven subió la cabeza para mirar fijamente a matt

-en serio…?

-claro, mira esto… - mirando al cielo, puso una mueca de duda y luego voltió a ver a mimi, tapando sus ojos con la palma de su mano –no puedes ver… no vallas a hacer trampa

-sip!

-escucha… la vas a tener en cuanto te la imagines…- mirando dulcemente como la chica espera ansiosa algun aviso de matt. Tenía un tesoro a su lado, y no la perderia por nada. –como crees tu que es la luna?

-mmm… redonda

-aja… que más?

-grande, fría, con algunos marcianitos, jiji- soltando una risita hizo una tierna mueca

-pero… la has probado?

-ehm… no

-a qué crees q sabrá?

-eh… pues… tenes un comodin?- una risa nació repentinamente, a veces esta chiquilla era tan comica

-jeje, pues… si quieres te puedo bajar un pedazo para que la pruebes

-sip!- tras esto, matt hizo un brusco movimiento como saltando, luego se acercó más a mimi, como si le hubiera a dar algo

-antes, tienes que decir las vocales, desde la A a la U

-A, E, I, O, U…- y al decir esta ultima vocal, y beso celló sus labios. Saboreando cada espacio sin besar ambos se sintieron tan bien que las gotas que aun caian parecian brillantitos de luz. Luego de unos minutos, un rayos los despertó de su magico momento

-y bien…- dijo matt al separarse y recuperar el aliento

-y bien qué?

-a qué te supo la luna?

-ah?- en eso, una gran sonrisa se pintó en sus pequeños labios –pues… delicioso…! Quiero más! –y tras esto, salto encima de matt, haciendo que este le cargue y callén sus divertidas risas por un beso

**Fin del Flash Back**

_And i don't like to turn the radio on_

_Just to find I missed_

_My favorite song_

_An I don't like to be the last with the news_

Mimi se preocupaba más, 22 minutos tarde! Menos mal que estaba lloviendo, así él lo tomaba como excusa… ya que no seria la primera vez que matt tardase a una cita.

En eso, el dueño decidió encender la radio, para luego que se escuchase el final de una canción, una que mimi añoraba puesto que esa le recordaba mucho su amor…

_But i do love you_

_Bu i do love you…_

_-"Esa canción… es mi favorita. Matt y yo la escuchabamos cuando estabamos empezando."_

**Flash Back**

Ese día era tan especial, era el momento justo para que mimi le regalase a su novio un oso que compró por su primer mes juntos, para ella… aquel mes es el despertar de su unica felicidad. Mimi se encontraba adentro de una heladeria esperando a su galan, 5 minutos tarde

-Mimi… valla, eres muy puntual- dijo sentandose a su lado en el interior de aquella heladeria. Ella poseia en sus brazos una bolsa de papel color canela con un laso azul.

-pues… acepto tu disculpa.- dijo obserbiendo un poco de su merengada –cómo… estás?

-well, i'm fine, and you?

-jeje, great! Hablas bien el inglés, pareces de inglaterra!

-gracias! Trata de prácticar más ya que mi novia es de USA- diciendo esto, posa un tierno beso en los labios de mimi –feliz día…

-igual… toma!- dijo apenada

_I love everything about teh way your lovin me_

_The way you lay your head_

_Upon shoulder when you sleep_

_And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do, oh I do-o_

-oh… pero yo. No soy quien debe darte el regalo primero?

-pues, si me traiste algo

- eres tontita? De lógica que te traje uno!- dandole una pequeña cajita –abrela… te gustará!

-y tu el tuyo!- tras esto, ambos hicieron lo que habia cuadrado, para luego que una gran sonrisa se muestre en sus rostros –me encanta!- dijo poniendoselo

-y el mio… nadie me habia regalado un peluche. Solo cuando era pequeño.

-existe una primera vez!- robandole un timido beso a su novio –feliz día, yama-chan!

-igual, mimi-san…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Muy bien, ya era el colmo, 30 minutos tarde! Es que si mimi ve a matt lo estrangula, ya hace 10 minutos que la lluvia no está tan fuerte. Cómo puede ese Ishida plantarla?

_And i don't like to be alone at night_

_And I don't like to hear_

_I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_-"Tantos recuerdos que se me vienen a la mente y se me olvida que ese niño lleva 30 minutos tarde. "_

-lamento la tardanza, bebe…- esto fue de parte de un joven de 18 años que se encontraba a espaldas de Tachikawa, vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro con una franela de "Mr. Rock" color negra y unos pantalos jeans azul oscuro, sin contar los zapatos 90's color negros. –Disculpa si te hize esperar mucho pero veras la lluvia y todo eso…

-matt…?

-si, mimi…?- en eso, la joven se levanta para acercarse lentamente a él y mirarlo seriamente –sabes qué hora es?

-em… 7:30… pm

-si… y a que hora quedamos?

-mmm… buena pregunta, 7 y… 15?

-7 en punto yamato- huy! Cuando decia su nombre de verdad era cuando estaba molesta –y sabes cuan preocupada estube? Pensar que me ibas a dejar plantada en nuestro día? Ah? Ah? Responde!- esto puso nervioso a matt, muy nervioso, tanto que no sabia donde meter la cara

_-"Que hago! Fuck fuck! Necesito buscar un libro que se llama 'Qué hacer cuando tu novia está a punto de estragunlarte' help!"_- en eso, escuchó una timida pero notable risa –eh?

-jajajaj!- para luego estallar. –si solo hubieses visto tu cara! Jajaja!- esto provocó una cara de resignación en el rubio

-menuda forma de decirle feliz día a tu novio… no?

-si!- dijo abrazandolo –feliz 2 años…

-feliz dos años, bebe- y luego de esto la unión de dos labios se hizo presente, solo para luego que todo se fundiera en un mágico momento...

_But i do love you…_

"**Este amor es tan mágico**

**A pesar de tantas cosas que nos pueden separar…"**

_**Fin**_

- - - - -

Que tal? Diganme! Opinen! Espero sus reviews!

Ja ne!


End file.
